Ice On Ice: Chapter 16 Lime
by SailorStar9
Summary: After going through my 'Ice On Ice' fic, I realized I still owe you readers a lime from Chapter 16. Now, without further ado, for all adult readers out there, this is the off shot lime portion it's missing. Sit back and enjoy.


SailorStar9: Well, after going through my 'Ice On Ice' fic, I realized I still owe you readers a lime from Chapter 16. Now, without further ado, for all adult readers out there, this is the off shot lime portion it's missing. Sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Gray-man since if I did own them both, the other Senshi won't play 'Can't Catch up' with Sailor Moon and the Exorcists will be able to fight the Noah Clan on equal footing. But you don't see that happening, do you? However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Ice On Ice: Chapter 16 Lime

* * *

Kanda hitched a gasp as he felt Ami plant feathery kisses down his cheek, her lips trailing teasingly past his neck until they reached his exposes chest. The pony-tailed samurai could only let out a low moan when Ami latched her mouth around one of his nipples and licked the erect nub, one of her hands pinching the other neglected nipple. Helpless under her teasing administrations, the older Exorcist did nothing to stop his lover when he sensed her free hand reach down between them, the fingers skillfully unbuttoning his pants.

"Damn, Nymph..." the taller male choked back a pleasured groan when Ami palmed his straining erection with her hand, her fingers stroking the hardening penis through the fabric of his underwear.

"Well, guess this answers the question: boxers or briefs." Ami's eyes twinkled mischievously, sliding Kanda's briefs down to his knees. "But polka dots?"

"Shut up." the swordsman muttered.

"It is rather hard." Ami remarked, stroking the hardened erection with her hand. "Really caught me by surprise; it's as hard as a rock." she sped up her stroking.

"Nymph, faster..." Kanda choked, thrusting his hips in rhythm to Ami's stroking.

"Not yet." Ami tsked "Hold on a little; I want to do more."

"I... can't..." Kanda's back arched up, unable to hold himself back as he climaxed, his semen spouting out from the penis slit.

"So much..." Ami gawked as the streams of semen shot out. "It's warm... it's already out, just like that? And to think I'm not even quite done yet." she pouted. "Looks like I have clean it up."

"Ice Girl, what are you..." Kanda trailed. "Oh damn!" he hissed out a curse when he felt Ami engulf her mouth on his still hardened erection.

"Salty." Ami noted, raising her head as she sucked her lover off. "But I can get used to it." she returned to what she was doing, bobbing her head up and down Kanda's member. "You... really have been holding out, haven't you Yuu?" she quickened her pace.

"It's because..." Kanda fought back a groan. "It's my first time... how did you get so good?"

"You forgot who my Master is." Ami reminded, hollowing her cheeks and prompting Kanda's second ejaculation into her mouth.

"Ami, don't..." Kanda protested, seeing the ice wielder's mouth was covered in his semen.

"Don't worry." Ami replied, swallowing. "It's fine. Are you alright?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yeah." Kanda laid back on his bed, gasping for breath.

"Then, let's continue." Ami purred, saddling her lover and unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it off. "We could go all the way if you want."

"Not yet, Nymph." Kanda sat up, his arms pulling her into a hug as he fiddled with her bra hooks on her back. "I want us married before consummating. Right now," he freed her breasts from her bra and tossed the lingerie to the floor. "I just want to see what makes your body tick."

"Yuu..." Ami bit back a moan when Kanda leaned down and gave her nipple a testing lick. Encouraged by her moan, he closed his mouth over the hardening nub and sucked, his free hand reaching up to caress her neglected breast. "Don't..." she muttered, feeling Kanda trail a finger down her abdomen. "I'm ticklish...ah..." she fought back a pleasured groan when the samurai's finger reached down to press against her dump panties.

"You're already so wet." Kanda teased, stroking his finger along her labia.

"That's because..." Ami mumbled. "Oh..." she buried her nose on Kanda's shoulder to muffle her moans, the swordsman having parted the cloth that covered her most intimate area and sank his finger into her warm folds. "So good..." she panted into the older Exorcist's shoulder, her hips were grating against Kanda's hand in an attempt to increase her pleasure. "Yuu, deeper... please!" she begged.

"Not yet, Ice Girl." the pony-tailed Japanese huffed, removing his finger from her and lying her down onto the bed. Ignoring her moan in protest, he lifted her hips and pulled her skirt and drenched panties off, throwing them on the ground to join their increasing pile of discarded clothes. Somehow, he had already removed his white dress shirt and was now as naked as the day he was born.

Ami swallowed, seeing the inhabited desire reflected in the male's dark eyes above her. _I want... I need him..._ pulling Kanda down to her, their lips met in a demanding kiss, their bodies now unrestricted by clothing, pressed deliciously against each other. She hummed as Kanda released them from the kiss, his lips licking down her body, past her breasts, until his nose was buried into her wet labia folds. She let out a yelp in surprise when Kanda gave her clit a testing lick and deciding he liked how she tasted, the swordsman dove his tongue into her vagina. "Yuu, I'm..." she muttered into the back of her hand, trying to muffle out her pleasure moans. "I can't..." Kanda's tantalizing lick finally sent her over the edge and she climaxed.

"Nymph, are you alright?" Kanda asked, pulling her up and pressing her body against him.

"Yeah..." Ami nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Are you really sure you have no idea what you just did?"

"You want a repeat." Kanda shot her a heated look. "Don't underestimate my stamina."

"I could say the same." Ami fired back.

In retaliation, Kanda just smothered her with a demanding kiss, the couple groaning as their nether regions rubbed against each other.

Letting their desires and bodies take over, the pair let their genitals simulate each other. It was not longer before the couple reached their climax together.

"That was incredible..." Ami admitted, both partners were breathing hard to catch their breath.

"No kidding." Kanda agreed. "We... need to get dressed." he reached down to retrieve their clothes.

* * *

SailorStar9: *Blink, blush* I can't believe I finished this! Not my best lime though, but it'll do for now, read and review.


End file.
